


Little Miss Sunshine

by Now_You_Dont



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fluff, flirt, yellow eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Now_You_Dont/pseuds/Now_You_Dont
Summary: Molly Bob Dylan. Hunter. Beauty Queen. Trained Killer. All round girly girl.On the search for his father Dean Winchester follows a mysterious '71 Mercury Comet to find the last person his father saw, Molly. But when she enlists herself into the hunt for him, they become closer than either of them thought was possible. Will Molly ever tell Dean about herself and her past.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue will be in first person but the other chapters will be in third person. If you want to know what Molly looks like search up Caitlin Stasey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on the song Superman by Rachel Platten. To understand the character and the story please listen to the song.

The roar of the engine bounced round my head as I concentrated on the road in the middle of nowhere. I could see headlights in my rear view mirror. The black ‘67 Chevy Impala had been following me since Ohio, twisting and turning, trying to stay out of sight. Trying and failing might I add. If I have to kill the thing driving it one thing is for certain. I am taking the car.

I reached into the back and lifted up the bottom of the seat. Inside was all of my hunting gear neatly organised and easy for me to access. I pulled out a .45 pistol with a marble white grip and silver and iron mixed bullets that I melted down myself. I sat forwards in my chair and tucked the gun into the waistband of my baby blue skirt with white polka dots. I fixed my white blouse and slid on my baby blue bomber jacket. I flipped open the hidden compartment under the glove box. I pressed the button that sent smoke up from the hood of the car and rattled and groaned. If that car was following me this would be the seemingly perfect opportunity take me out.  
With my car fake broken down I fluff up my long brown hair and check my reflection. In the mirror, my large brown eyes lined with perfect winged eyeliner and pale matte eyeshadow. My lips were a light, matte pink. I checked my laces of my blue, high-top converse and got out of my car.

I walk around to the front and popped the hood. The smoke came from the generator I added so that it could seem like I had broken down whenever I wanted to. I looked around the road at the oncoming headlights of the impala. The mud stricken black car came to a steady stop in front of where I had parked. I gently tapped my gun for reassurance.  
I waited for the driver to step out of his vehicle with anticipation. The door swung open with a creak and a man stepped out. His hair was short, untidy and a dusty sort of brownish blond. He is probably about 6’2 or 6’3. He has on a grey shirt with an old brown leather jacket, worn down jeans and biker boots. His face was strong and handsome. His pink lips were full, nose well defined, clean shaven and a jaw line that could give me a paper cut. The most startling thing about him was his eyes. And no they weren’t black. They were green. The kind of green you would imagine forests to look like or the spring grass on rolling hills. His beautiful features turn to a confused expression when he sees me.  
“Car trouble” he asks in a deep voice that sounded hard but smooth at the same time. 

“Yeah,” I answer, playing dumb lost girl. “You think you could help me?” I asked in a sickly sweet tone.

“I ain’t no expert, but I will see what I can do,” he says flashing a smirk at me. I stepped aside and let him lean forwards too look at my engine. As his back was turned I pulled out my gun and point it at his head. “Hey, I know a guy with the exact same car as this, Bob Declan or something, you wouldn’t happen to know him would you?” he ask slowly turning around. As he comes to face me he stops short. He seems to have noticed the gun pointed in his face. How observant of him.

“I’d say were pretty close actually,” I say with my voice as sweet and thick as honey. “And it’s Bob Dylan actually, Molly Bob Dylan”. Realization swiftly moves across his face before it turns back into a cocky grin.

“Bob Dylan, like the singer” he says simply.

“Exactly,” I say back. “What’s the matter, not what you expected?” I asked.  
“I was thinking you would be more a grumpy old dude with a beard, but I got to say I would pick a hot chick over that any day,” he says as he lets his eyes wander around every curve of my body.

“Why were you following me?” I asked sharply, dropping the nice girl facade in a second and cocking my gun. Under different circumstances… oh who am I kidding? Even if we met differently we probably would have still ended in this situation. 

“Whoa there, I am a hunter too, John Winchesters son,” he says a little flustered and anxious by my sudden turn in attitude towards him.

“John? What does he want again?” I ask. He had come to see me 4 or 5 days ago and just left. Of course, that was after he nearly broke my nose. I didn’t mind that much as I broke his.

“He’s missing,” he explains. I lower my gun slightly. “You were the last person he saw other than me. I wanted to know if you knew where he was”. I lower my gun completely.

“He went on a hunt, an important one. I don’t know where but I will help you find him,” I decide hastily. He opens his mouth to complain. “And don’t say you don’t need my help because I saw you following me since Ohio, you need all the help you can get”. 

“Why are you so quick to help?” he asks me, puzzled by the thought his dad could be on anyone’s good side let alone anyone want to help him out.

“He saved my sisters life once. I owe it to him and I hate being in a person’s debt,” I explain. “Where do you want to start looking?” The man looks torn between letting me help or start a fight. He sighed and glared at me like I had just kicked his dog. Or his ego. Probably the latter.

“Stanford”.

“Stanford? Why?”

“I need to pick somebody up,” he said a ruff voice as he pushed past me and opens his car door. “You coming?”

I turn around and open the comets door. “And leave Sexy here. No you can lead the way. Hey what was your name by the way? I forgot to ask before I shoved a gun in your face”. The man’s cocky grin appears on his face once more.

“Dean. Dean Winchester”.


	2. Pilot - Part 1

**Stanford:**

Two people lie in bed. One is a beautiful blonde. Her face was pure and peaceful as she breathes softly in her sleep. The other is a young man. Sam Winchester. He has long messy hair that falls over his face. His well-defined features are balanced out by the softness of his eyes. There is a sliding of a window and a crash of objects falling. Sam’s eyes snap open.

He walks silently around the house and hides around the corner, noticing the open window. Hearing a creaking sound his head turned sharply towards the door. He waits for a moment or two. A shadow of a man walks past a door in another room. Sam wasted no time leaping into action. Not making a sound, he walks quickly down the hallway of his home. Hiding behind a doorway he waits for the man to walk by. When the man’s back was turned, Sam ran out of the shadows towards the man.

Sam grabs at the man’s collar and throws a punch but the man turns and easily blocks it. He catches Sam’s arm and twists it into a back hammer lock. Sam slams the man with his elbow and turns back to face his opponent. The man pushes Sam through the door and punches him across the face. Sam starts to get angry and he kicks out at the man. He then punches the man but it is blocked and the man takes Sam into a hip throw and Sam falls hard on the ground, the man on top of him but now his face is in the light.

“Easy there tiger,” the intruder says smiling down at the tall young man.

“Dean?” Sam asks in disbelief that his older brother was at Stanford. Dean lets out a hearty chuckle as Sam lays gasping for breath on the floor.

“You scared the hell out of me,” Sam says in an indigent tone.

“That’s ‘cause you’re out of practice,” Dean says in a matter of fact tone, tilting his head slightly. Sam’s concentrates and rolls Dean over into an arm bar, ending with Dean on the floor and Sam on top. Dean lets out a laugh. “Or not,” he says. Sam pats his shoulder and starts to move off of him. “Get off me,” Dean says in a hoarse voice. Sam grabs his arm and helps him up off of the floor.

“Dean, what are you doing here?” Sam asks inquisitively once they are both standing.

“Well, I was looking for a beer.” He answers shaking Sam’s shoulders.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sam asks again, more serious this time.

“Okay, alright, we’ve got to talk,” his tone turning serious as well.

“Ah, the phone”.

“If he’d had called would you’ve picked up,” a third person said. This one was female, but not the one from the bedroom. She had tanned skin with big brownish green eyes and a slightly rounded face with high but full cheeks. Her hair falls over her shoulders in loose waves. With her white blouse, baby blue bomber jacket, polka dot skirt and converse, she looked girly and quite beautiful. Also very out of place standing next to the eldest brother.

“Who the hell are you?” Sam ask after a moment’s hesitation. Something about her seemed very familiar but he couldn’t quite figure out where he had seen her before. She was beautiful, not that he was interested, but very beautiful.

“Molly Bob Dylan, nice to meet you” she says in a smooth tone. “I am helping your brother with some… things”. Sam looks between them confused before the light to the room flicks on.

“Sam?” the blonde beauty, Jess, says in a weary voice. Three head snapped towards the door, all of which held different expressions. Sam seems worried almost, Dean surprised and Molly confused to who this new woman was.

“Jess, hey,” Sam says looking between her and his brother, glaring slightly at Dean when he sees him checking her out. “Dean this is my girlfriend, Jessica,” He introduces. Dean says nothing for a moment, only nodding his head.

“Wait, your brother Dean,” she says, a warm smile creeping onto her face.

“I love the smurfs,” Dean starts with a smirk, walking slowly closer to her. “You know I got to tell you, you are completely out of my brother’s league”. Jess just looks over his shoulder towards Molly.

“And you are?” Molly breaks from her trance like state and smiles brightly. She starts forward and softly pushes Dean out from in front of Sam’s girlfriend. Molly reaches out her hand and encloses her cold fingers around the blonde’s warm hands.

“Molly Dylan, I am… um_” Molly starts but is unable to come up with a fake relation between her and the youngest Winchester brother before Dean cuts her off by wrapping an arm around her waist, his hands falling too low for it to be on her back.

“She’s my girlfriend,” Dean says with a smirk. Of course, he’s been waiting to use that as soon as he met me, Molly thought. Jess looks between us unable to tell they were lying before taking a small step back.

“Just let me go put something on,” she says with a quick glance between the two brothers.

“No, no. I wouldn’t dream of it,” Dean says shaking his head. “Seriously”. Molly starts to walk slowly backwards, dragging a bug-eyed Dean with her.

“Anyway, we got to borrow your boyfriend for a minute to talk about some private family business,” Molly says with a small apologetic smile. Dean lets out a small nice meeting you before turning his attention to Sam. Jess gives a small disappointed smile and looks down towards the ground. Sam keeps his eyes focused on Jessica and looks like he is having an argument in his own head.

“No”.

“No?” Molly asks confused by Sam’s reply. Sam looked at the two intruders with a stern look. Sam walked over to Jess and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“No,” he repeats. “Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her”. Jess looked up at her boyfriend, her eyes suddenly lit up with happiness. Dean raises his eyebrows and turns to Molly, as if asking what to do. Molly’s only reaction is a small shrug of her shoulders.

“Okay,” Dean says as he turns back towards the couple. “Um, Dad hasn’t been home in a few days”. Sam furrows his brow, seemingly confused about how this concerned him.

“So he’s working overtime on the Miller Time shift. He’ll stumble back in sooner or later.” Sam reasons with his brother. Dean lowers his head and mumbles something along the line of you’re right, shouldn’t have bothered you but as he started to walk away Molly grabbed a hold of his arm. He looked down at the hand wrapped around his leather clad bicep and then at Molly with a questioning glance. Molly’s eyes stayed glued to Sam, as if challenging him to look away.

“Your dad’s on a hunting trip,” She starts. As she does so Sam’s eyes show he is starting to piece the puzzle together. “And he hasn’t been home in a few days”.

Jess is visibly confused and glances up at Sam, who is in an intense battle of wills against this strange new girl, claiming to be his brothers’ girlfriend.

She won.

“Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside.”

***************************************************************************************  
Molly is the first to walk down the stairs, Dean and Sam bickering at her heels. Soon she couldn’t take the noise anymore so she turned around and placed her hand lightly on Sam’s chest.

“Look are you coming with us or not?” She asks.

“I’m not” Sam reply’s but keeps his eyes firmly focused on his brother. Molly rolls her eyes and turns to Dean. He gives her a pleading look, as if to say please don’t give up on my brother. Molly sighed heavily and turned back to Sam.

“Why not?” she asked him.

“I swore I was done hunting. For good.” She sighed, understanding his point of view. 

“This job isn’t easy, but it isn’t that bad” She said. He just looked at her with an inquisitive look.

“Yeah? When I told my dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45. So what do you know?” He half yelled at her, his anger growing by the second. Molly raises her hands in surrender. She turned her back to Sam and looked Dean in the eye.

“I’ll be in the car, okay Babe?” She says in a sugar sweet tone as she flips her hair over her shoulder and straightened her blouse. She walked off with both the boys’ eyes on her as she went. Sam continued trying to figure out who she was. Dean on the other hand, seemed to be highly interested in the back of her skirt.

They were snapped out of their daze when she moved out of sight. She walked to the impala, still highly annoyed Dean had made her abandon her sexy red comet at Bobby’s place but she was assured it would be taken care of.

She opened the door and slid into the driver’s side, placing her feet of the dashboard and turning on the radio. As she switched it on, Metallica blared through the cars speakers and she scrambled to turn it off. After that fright her heart was going fast and she turned to look around the impala. 

She remembered this car from when she was younger. Somethings had changed but it was mostly the same. Clothes were thrown over the back seat along with bank cards and cash earned through poker games and pool hustling. The glove box was no dubitably stuffed full of fake IDs and credit card frauds. Her hands went instinctively to the golden locket that hung around her neck. She knew Sam would come with them to look for their dad. That was just the stupid decisions the Winchester family always seems to make.

She heard a short knock on her window sooner than she had expected. Dean was standing looking in on her. He smiled for a second but it soon faded when he saw her feet on the dashboard. He opened the door for her and stood back.

“Out,” he said. A small smirk grew on her face.

“Wow, I didn’t realise you were such a gentleman,” Molly said as she slid out of the car. She walked over to the boot of the car where a disgruntled Sam watched them closely. Dean joined her and stood so close it would look like they were attached at the hip.

“Look man, I can’t do this alone,” Dean said 

“You’ve got your girlfriend” Sam replied, trying to reason with his brother. Molly let out a small giggle.

“Oh honey, I am way out of his league” she says quietly.

“Fine I don’t want to do this with some chick I just met,” he says, ignoring her comment. Sam sighed then looked at the ground, trying to find a way to talk himself out of his decision. 

“What was he hunting?” Sam asked. Deans face lit up for a moment but became serious again seconds later. Dean opens the trunk of the Impala and lifts up the spare tire compartment revealing an arsenal. 

“All right, let’s see” Dean mutters, “where the hell did I put that thing?” Molly grabs a shotgun and uses it to prop the compartment open as she then helps Dean dig through the clutter.

“You know if you let me organise this for you we would be able to find stuff” Molly mumbled. 

“You are not getting your hands on Baby” he murmurs back.

“I’m just saying, if this stuff had an order then_”

“So when Dad left, why didn’t you go with him?” Sam said, cutting off the bickering.

“I was working my own gig.” Dean responded, “This voodoo thing in New Orleans.” Sam seemed in awe of his brother for a moment before he could find his voice again.

“Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?” Sam questioned. Dean stopped what he was doing to look at his younger sibling.

“I’m twenty-six, dude”

Molly stood up from her search in the Impala and handed the papers she had pulled out to Dean. As he went on about the hunt John had gone on Molly zoned out. She pulled a little hand mirror and lipstick. She let her mind wonder. The brothers both seemed to know a lot about what they did so she wouldn’t have to worry about having to keep an eye on them all of the time. The only times she had worked with other hunters was when she worked with John. She just hoped his boys wouldn’t get her killed. 

She turned her thoughts to the boys. Sam seemed to be the usual case of a hunter trying to get out. Dean on the other hand intrigued her. He acts like he is all about himself but it is obvious that when it comes to family there was nothing he wouldn’t do. 

Suddenly she hears a silence causing her to look up from her mirror. She saw Sam walking away, back to his apartment.

“So is he going to help or what?” She asked. He sent her a questioning look before nodding and climbing in the driver’s seat of his car.


	3. Pilot - Part 2

Molly looked at her outfit in the dirty bathroom mirror. She was wearing a simple pink dress covered with a denim jacket with pink flowers on the back paired with her pink docs. Her hair was down in her natural waves. With her nails freshly painted to match the dress and her makeup newly applied, she threw her black bag on her back and walked back to the impala.

Dean was already back at the car with the so called ‘breakfast’. Sam was in the front passenger seat of the impala riffling through a box of Deans’ old tapes. As Dean opened the door she slid past him and place a manicured hand on his chest, standing so that her breath tickled his neck. Then she just climbed into the back seat of the car.

“Tease” she heard him whisper under his breath. Sam turned around to her and laughed, partly because he appreciated her humour and partly because she was now eating the packet of crisps Dean had bought for himself.

“How’d you pay for this stuff anyways” Sam said returning to the conversation he had been having with his brother before the beauty queen had interrupted, “You and Dad still using the old credit card scams”.

“Hunting has never really been a pro ball kind of game” Molly reminds him. Sam sends her a quick smile before looking back to his brother as he started talking.

“Besides, all we do is apply,” Dean said with a slight chuckle. “It’s not our fault they send us the cards.”

“Yeah?” Sam said incredulously.

“And what names did you the application this time?” Molly asks, a smirk growing on her face. Dean thinks about it for a moment before looking at the beautiful woman in his back seat.

“Uh, Burt Aframian,” He said as he slid behind the wheel of the Impala, “and his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal”. Molly leaned forward in her seat, now finished her crisps, as Dean swung the car door closed.

“Sounds about right,” she said as she swung her arm over Sam’s shoulder. Dean saw the action and sent a confused look towards the beauty. She understands his brother is taken right?

Sam tenses up for a moment before falling into complete comfort in the embrace. They acted as if they had been best friends since birth rather than two acquaintances. Sam turned his attention back to the box on his lap. Molly could now see it held at least a dozen cassette tapes, some with album art and others hand labelled.

“I swear, man,” Sam started changing the topic quickly. “You’ve gotta update your cassette tape collection”.  Dean leaned over to look into the box but Molly was in the way.

“Why?” He asked, confused at what was wrong with his music. This caused Molly to giggle at the man’s genuine confusion. This shocked both of the brothers as giggling was something that hunters weren’t supposed to do. Then again, Molly wasn’t the usual hunter. She wore dresses and heels and makeup, the kind of girl who would complain about breaking a nail while fighting a ghost. If Dean was being honest, it was intriguing and, well, hot.

“Well, for one, they’re cassette tapes,” Molly said with laughter in her words and a smirk on her face.

“And two,” Sam continued without missing a beat, “Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?” Molly pulled the Metallica cassette tape from the box to inspect but before she could get a close look at it, it was plucked from her fingers by Dean.

“It’s the greatest hits of mullet rock” Sam said.

“Well, house rules, Sammy” Dean quickly retorted, dropping the Metallica tape back in the box. “Drive picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole”.

“Yeah, whatever,” Molly replies as she leans over them both to slide AC/DC’s Back in Black into the cassette player.

“You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve year old. It’s Sam, okay?”

“Sorry, we can’t hear you, the music’s too loud” Molly yelled towards the youngest Winchester, causing Dean to chuckle as he drives away from the station.

 *************************************************

The impala drove to the last place that John Winchester was known to be but the road was blocked by police cars and officers. Dean shut off the engine and radio as Molly leaned forwards over Sam to reach into the glovebox. She pulled out three badges and slid one into Sam’s pocket and threw one of the others to Dean before the trio slid out of the car. The officers talked, unaware of the intruders that were approaching.

“You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn’t you?” Dean says, cutting in their conversation.

“And who are you?” an officer questioned. Dean flashes his badge towards the group.

“Federal marshals,” he says with a coy smile. The officer surveys the trio with his eyes landing on Molly.

“You three are a little, uh, young for marshals, aren’t you?” he questions, causing Molly to look down and her outfit with her eyebrows furrowed. This happened all of the time, people not believing she was actually an officer of the law because of what she wears. Of course, they were always correct in their assumptions but that is beside the point. Dean follows the officer’s gaze and laughs.

“Thanks, that’s awfully kind of you.” Dean says as he and Molly walk towards the car. “You did have another one just like this, correct?” he presses.

“Yeah, that’s right,” the officer answers, “About a mile up the road. There’ve been others before that.”

“So, this victim, you knew him?” Sam asks. Molly walks around the car, taking in the crime scene.

“Any connection between the victims, besides that they’re all men?” Molly asks. The answer was no. Molly strolled over to stand beside Dean just as she heard him say an exceedingly rude comment about police. Which it turn lead to Molly to stomp on his foot.

“Thank you for your time.” Sam says politely through a smirk before walking away with Dean and Molly close behind. Dean slapped Sam on the back of the head.

“Ow!” Sam exclaimed, “What was that for? I didn’t stand on your foot.”

“Why’d you have to laugh when she stepped on my foot?” Dean scolded him. Molly giggled quietly to herself as she made her way over to the car and got in with to two boys joining her shortly after. As they pulled away Molly was aware that the curious eyes of the sheriff they had been talking to followed them as they drove further away from the crime scene.

 ***************************************************************

The three hunters sat staring at another ‘(0) Results’ page on the computer. Dean quickly types on the keyboard to change “Female Murder Hitchhiking” to “Female Murder Centennial Highway” only for it to show the same screen yet again.

“Let me try,” Sam says while leaning towards the computer only to be swatted away by his irritated brother. With a roll of her eyes, Molly stood up and pushed Dean’s chair out of the way in order to let Sam through before sitting on Dean’s lap to ensure he doesn’t just pull his seat back to where it originally was.

“Dude!” Dean exclaims but he doesn’t try and remove the gorgeous lady from her position. In fact, he found he liked this position very much. “You’re such a control freak,” he remarks towards Sam.

“You don’t look too upset about it” Sam remarked before turning all of his attention back to the screen. “So ghosts are created by violent deaths, right? So what if it wasn’t a murder,” he continued, replacing “murder” with “suicide” in the search bar resulting in one result to show up. “This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river,” he continues.

“Does it say why she did it?” Dean asks, unable to see the screen because of Molly.

“Yep,” Molly cuts in, leaning forward to get a better view. “An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die,” she finishes before turning to the eldest to see his eyebrow raised.

 _Poor lady,_ she thought. _There will never be a more torturous thing than knowing you will need to bury your own children._

“’ Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch,’” Sam continues to read from the article.

“The bridge look familiar to you guys?” Dean asks.


End file.
